redskeltonfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Season 16 1966-67
TV Season 15 1965-66 > < TV Season 17 1967-68 CBS Tuesday 8:30. Rating 2 Begins with featured Red Skelton character standing and photos of other characters appearing in spotlight. Art Director: Sidney Rushakoff. :''' . '''Costumes: Frank Novak. Set Decorator: George Gaines. Secretary to the Producer: Gillian Hyde. Production Assitant: Connie Dresselhouse. Secretary to the Writers: Judy Craig. Produced by: Van Bernard Productions, Inc. Executive Producer: Guy Della Cioppa Beginning: Red as the featured character. Images of his other character appear around him when the singers sing "The Red Skelton Hour". | |- |04.02 #0601 09/20/1966 GS: Mickey Rooney, Simon and Garfunkel | |- |04.03 09/27/1966 GS: Nancy Ames, Jackie Coogan | |- |10/04/1966 GS: Godfrey Cambridge, Jackie and Gayle | |- |10/11/1966 GS: Audrey Meadows, Shirley Bassey | |- |10/18/1966 GS: Robert Vaughn, Joyce Jameson, Jay and the Americans | |- |10/25/1966 GS: Polly Bergen | |- |11/01/1966 GS: Frank Gorshin, the Baja Marimba Band | |- |11/08/1966 {election} | |- | 16.09 11/15/1966 "Gyp of the Old Block" 11/15/1966 - GS: Tim Conway, Jane Marsh (first-prize winner in the Moscow Tschiakovsky Competition). San Fernando Red Opening: Hunting. Seagulls, Dogs : Mime: The Dog, the Bird and the Hunter Music: "To Soon", Opera selections. San Fernando ends up with a doctor that he has a phony medical diploma. Silent Spot: "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" Cast: Henry Corden, Naura Hayden, Sally Mills, Ross Ford, Dorothy Neuman Note: Taped 10/17/1966 Jane Marsh Official Website Video Kinevideo | |- | 16.10 11/22/1966 GS: Jack Jones | |- | 16.11 11/29/1966 - "Jerk Be Nimble" GS: Janet Leigh - Daisy June, Dionne Warwick Opening: Seagulls, Automoble Show gadgets : Mime: Little Old Man buying a car. Dance: Liszt Clem makes a cake that is lighter than air. Spies want to use it to launch a rocket. Music: "Walk On By", "People" Silent Spot: "The Pharmacy Burglary" Script note: Show #0611, VTR #340 10/31, 11/1-2 Script Cast: Jan Arvan, James Millhollin, Vitto Scotti, David Sharpe, Florence Lake, Peggy Rea Note: Janet Leigh appearing in film "Bye Bye Birdie". {Video (VHS) Variety Shows - 4} | |- | 16.12 12/06/1966 "Better Dead Than Wed " Appleby. GS: Allen Funt, Abbe Lane | |- | 16.13 #0614 12/13/1966 "The Fastest Cuspidor in the West" GS: Robert Goulet, Deadeye | |- |12/20/1966 GS: Greer Garson, the Recruit Bluejacket Choir from the U.S. Naval Training Center in San Diego | |- | 16.15 12/27/1966 GS: Tony Randall, Barbara Hewitt Tony Randall plays a dual role in the main comedy sketch on this episode from December 27, 1966. Red Skelton is cast as hapless medieval servant Forsooth, who after many years' service to the Duke de Fromage (Tony) is handed over to the Duke's wastrel son (also Tony). Randall also performs a song-and-dance to the tune of "Winchester Cathedral". In the Silent Spot, Red tries to purchase the very first Rose Bowl ticket. Barbara Hewitt, the 1966 Tournament of Roses queen, makes a courtesy appearance. ~ Hal Erickson, Rovi (Tony Randall number) (Dance number) | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | 16.21 02/07/1967 (Re-elect Deadeye ) GS: Edie Adams Silent Spot: "Surprise Birthday Party" (DVD) Classic Comedy Collector's Series (box set 69912-9), Brentwood #60992-9 | |- |02/14/1967 #0621 GS: George Gobel, Chad and Jeremy | |- |02/21/1967 {Andy Griffith special} | |- |16.24 02/28/1967 "Not with My Dump You Don't" GS: Terry-Thomas, Joannie Sommers | |- | 03/07/1967 "Parlor, Bedroom and Wrath" GS: Mickey Rooney, Martha Raye | |- |03/14/1967 GS: Cesar Romero, the Serenaders | |- | 16.26 03/21/1967 "It's a Treat to Beat a Cheat on the Mississippi Mud " San Fernando GS: Richard Chamberlain | |- |03/28/1967 GS: Cliff Robertson, Tony Sandler, Ralph Young | |- |16.28 04/04/1967 "Next Time, Try the Brain" GS: Tennessee Ernie Ford | |- |04/11/1967 {Dick Van Dyke special} | |- |04/18/1967 GS: Fernando Lamas, Senator Everett McKinley Dirksen | |- | 16.32 04/25/1967 "Loused in Space" San Fernando GS: Vincent Price, June Lockhart, Matt Monro Silent Spot: "The Stevedore" Scrpt note: Show #0630, VTR #360 4/17-18-19 Script | |- | 16.31 05/02/1967 "The Nag and I" GS: Nipsey Russell, Lana Cantrell [1] | |- |05/16/1967 Repeats - 06/27/1967 | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- |04.39 | |} Category:Television Seasons Category:TV Season 16 1966-67